custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Evil
Prologue After the falling of Teridax, all of the toa banished the makuta from the land. They later created kingdoms, one for each element. In each Kingdom there was a lead Turaga, and a lead Toa. The kingdoms lived in harmony until the mysterious Shadow kingdom attacked and destroyed the kingdom of Solar Energy, which was the capitol of Spherus Magna.The Shadow Kingdom then took rule. However, the people didn't like the way the Shadow Kingdom ruled. After 2 years of their evil ruling, the Shadow Kingdom decided to prove they were worthy for leadership. So they waged war. 1 year into the war, the Toa decided that a hero was needed. They chose Takanuva, to end the Shadow War, to promote the Light Kingdom to rule, and to destroy the kingdom of evil. Little did they know, not all of the makuta had been banished... Chapter 1 Takanuva stood in a large stone chamber with several other toa of light and the turaga of light. The chamber was dimly lit so the Takanuva used his mask power to brighten up the room. The other toa were chatting about how early the meeting had been called, so Takanuva cleared his throat. The other toa became silent. Takanuva began to speak. "We all know the Shadow Kingdom has targetted us. Luckily we have the Fire and Lightning Kingdoms holding them back but, they won't be able to do so forever. We need a plan on how to back them up just in case their defenses fall. Any ideas?" A toa of light raised his hand. "Yes Makvo?" "I say we should mount a defense." "Well that is how the Fire and Lightning Kingdoms are helping us, Makvo. We need some offensive backup rather than defensive." Makvo's hand returned to the table. Takanuva surveyed the room. When no other hands went up, he sighed. "Well then, this meeting is over. Everyone return to your sentry towers." The toa and turaga of light left the room until only the lead turaga remained. "Takanuva, you know you must go on the quest to find the ultimate toa team." " Yes I know Lead turaga. I just don't know which toa I should gather." The lead turaga got up and pointed to Takanuva's heart. "Think with your heart Takanuva, it will guide you to the correct team." The turaga then left the room. Takanuva sat in a chair and thought. The next morning Takanuva travelled to the water kingdom. His heart told him that, there was a good Toa for his team. "Ah, Takanuva! So glad to see you again!" said Helryx as she waved at Takanuva. "Hello Helryx." Takanuva said as he continued walking. He looked at all of the toa of water in the kingdom. Then he found the toa who he thought was the right one. "Excuse me," Takanuva said as he tapped her on her shoulder. Galika turned around. "What is your name Toa?" "I'm Galika." "Well Galika, I would like you to join my toa team." " I will join you on your quest, Takanuva." Galika said running off to gather her weapons. Takanuva and Galika travelled through the night. They were heading for the Kingdom of Psonics. Galika and Takanuva waved at the sentry. The sentry nodded and used his mind to lift the huge stone door to the castle. Takanuva and Galika walked inside. "I know a toa that is apart of this Kingdom. I think he'll be a great addition to the team." Galika talked to a toa of Psonics,then she disappeared behind a wall. A few minutes later she reappeared with another toa of Psonics. "Takanuva, this is Jarodin." Galika said pointing to the toa of Psonics. "Hello Jarodin." Takanuva said shaking the hand of the other toa. "Nice to meet you Takanuva." Jarodin replied. The three toa then left the kingdom of Psonics, heading towards the kingdom of Plasma. As they walked towards the Plasma kingdom they came across a group of Toa of Shadow. The toa of Shadow surrounded the three toa. "Where did these guys come from?!" Jarodin said as the toa of shadow began their attack. Takanuva slashed apart a toa of Shadow. Jarodin used his mask of reflection to block a slash to the head, and make the toa of shadow stab himself in the chest. Then a blast of Plasma killed 5 of the toa of shadow. Ganon landed on the ground his plasma blaster still smoking. He unsheathed his claws and began to attack the remaining shadow toa. After all the toa of shadow were killed, Ganon sheathed his claws and turned to the other toa. Takanuva was first to speak. "Who are you?" "I'm Ganon." Ganon said. "I'm on a quest, would you like to join my toa team?" Ganon thought for minute. "Sure." "Great." Takanuva and the other toa moved on towards the kingdom of Fire. They decided to take a short cut to the Fire kingdom. Rather then travlling through the Lightning kingdom which was guarding up for the Shadow Kingdom's attack, they went through the kingdom of Star. While they were there they decided to rest, and while heading to the local villiage, they met a being of star known as Ra. "Hello,fellow beings of good! May I ask what brings you to the Kingdom of Star?" Ra asked warmly. "I'm gathering toa for a resistance." "Ah. So you must be the mighty Takanuva." "Yes, I am." Takanuva responded. "Well then, Takanuva, I'd be glad to join your toa team." "Thank you." Takanuva said. Takanuva and the other toa walked to the inn and rested. The next morning, the toa travelled to the Fire Kingdom. When they arrived, a voice yelled "Takanuva!" The toa whirled around to see Tahu,lead toa of the fire kingdom, and Vakama,lead turaga, heading towards them. "Long time no see brother." Tahu said fist pounding Takanuva. "Tahu, I'm looking for some toa for my team. Are you interested?" Takanuva asked Tahu. "Sorry brother, but I need to be here to plan our defences. However I have two warriors for you." Tahu called over a matoran, and spoke to him in a low voice. The matoran nodded then ran off. Later, a toa and a vahki appeared. "These are two of our best warriors." Tahu said gestruing to the toa and the vahki. "The vahki is Reptor, and the toa is Keos." "Nice to meeet you Keos." Reptor simply looked at the toa. When he spoke it sounded like a jumble of sounds so he remained silent. "Good luck on your mission Takanuva!" Tahu shouted as the toa and the vahki left. Chapter 2 The Kingdom of Shadows, Makuta Benjarmin stood in a room with his fellow makuta, Metrados, and the kodax, Velnax. "Volrax, how is our conquest going." Benjarmin asked Volrax. "Pretty good Makuta, However, a disturbance was detected." Benjarmain whirled around as if he actually cared about what the toa of shadow was saying. "What kind of disturbance?" Benjarmin asked, his tone icy. "Well sir,"Volrax gluped"there seems to be a group of toa." "Are they the Toa Nuva?" "No, sir. They are lead by Takanuva. They are said to be the ultimate team, sir." Benjarmins eyes widened. "WHAT?! THAT TOA TEAM IS PROBABLY THE BIGGEST THREAT TO US RIGHT NOW AND YOU LET THEM LIVE?!?" Benjarmin bellowed in anger. "Send your best combat team to kill them before I permantly get rid of you." Volrax gluped and stuttered. "Y-yes s-sir." He then ran off. ---- A pod broke through the atmoshpere of the planet. The pod smashed into the land, sending rubble everywhere. The pod, still smoking, beeped and buzzed. Suddenly,as if the machine had been destroyed it stopped buzzing and beeping. A metal door slid upwards, and a black foot stepped onto the ground. Toa Dark had arrived. ---- The toa team continued on their way towards the shadow kingdom.Suddenly it got extremly dark. Not even Takanuva's mask could phase this darkness. "It's shadow toa! Back to back!" he yelled. The toa gathered together,each one pointing their weapons around. Keos made a blind swing and managed to hit one of the toa of shadow. It got alittle bit lighter. Ganon fired several plasma blast from his midak blaster.He hit one of the shadow toa aswell. It got lighter still. Soon all of the toa were attacking until they could see properly. By this time about 80 soliders had been killed. There were about 10 more left. Nine more soliders and the leader, Volrax. "I'll take the leader." Takanuva shouted. and jumped forwards. While those two clashed blades, the rest of the team took on the other soliders. However, when the other toa turned to fight., all of the other soliders were dead except the leader. They saw a toa of twilight standing infront of them. He swung his pistol loosely around one finger. Then he grabbed the hilt and shot the leader who was about to kill Takanuva. The toa all gawked at him. With a small smile the toa of twilight said "Hello, I'm Zaeron." Sometime later he was travelling with the toa team. The walked in total silence until Takanuva asked Zaeron a question. "Why'd you help us? You being an assasin and all." Zaeron answered cooly, "Simple, your the hero of the entire planet. I wanted some glory too." he chukcled. Takanuva rolled his eyes. With every step they were getting closer to the kingdom of shadows. ---- Somewhere in the jungle of Sphererus Magna, a great being, a toa of ice, and a glatorian of fire, appeared out of a portal. Parikon looked at his two helpers. "Welcome to Sphererus Magna." he said aloud. Flardrek looked around. "Looks way better than it did in our future." Soalaz nodded in agreement. "Well come on. We're here to prevent that future from happening." Parikon said as he began to move on. The toa and glatorian followed the great being. They were on a mission to find Takanuva's team, and warn them of the future. ---- Dark had been moving around the landscape. Then he found his target. He smiled and took off into the brush, leaving no sign he was even there. Chapter 3 Category:Stories